Wings Of Wonder
by CunnoChi
Summary: When the Witch Band Hidden Truth finds out they are to go to HOgwarts, everything just seems to go wrong. Based on Witches' Night Out By Raven Silverwolf


Chapter one

Robin looked out her window. She tried to ignore the pain, but it wouldn't go away. She sighed, and looked at the needle in her hand. It was covered in blood. Her blood. Robin had just sewn on her wings. She pushed her long black and blue hair out of her face. Feathers were scattered everywhere, and candle wax dripped onto the floor. She was in her altar, her own speical place. Absentmindedly, her hand went to her necklace that had the form of a blood red rain drop with flames in the center. Robin worshipped the Goddess of the Flame, so it fit. Her familar, an "extinct" dragon puffed impatiently, it's bottom less black eyes boring into hers saying: You know whats gonna happen. Somewhere outside her altar, a phone rang. Robin grabbed her cell phone: her only way to communicate with her friends outside. Her familair was right. She had known without knowing.

"H'lo, Robin sagen."

"Roro, It's Shadow. I just got our mail...I'll be over in few to show you."

"Shadow, das ist nicht gut idea. Ich sewed on meine wings. Es ist messy." Robin said, speaking in german.

"Stop speaking in german! Tell me what you just said IN ENGLISH."

"That isn't a good idea. I sewed on my wings..and well, you can guess it's pretty gruesome."

"I'll help clean up. Tchus." Shadow hung up. Robin sighed. Even though she was Japanese, Robin was also half Deutsch. So, she could speak in a little japanese and quite a bit of German, since her father hadn't known how to speak English. Her mother knew English very well, and taught Robin everything. Even her witchcraft. It was one of the things she still praticed today, not including her Japanese. She hadn't learned much when both her parents were brutally murdered.

Robin looked behined her to see her wings. She could see the small rug that she was sitting on. Robin's red eyes scanned the small room she called home.

Robin suddenly heard the siound of a large door opening. Robin instincively made herslef like a statue, her new wings spread. But, it was just Shadow. Shadow looked around, her body glowing in the candle light. Shadow's purple eyes darted around the room, and her long blonde/pink hair was braided. Her long and narrow face looked around. Shadow's little "beer belly" hung out from her under her shirt, and Robin could see the bellybutton ring.

"Roro? Are you there?" She whispered, "I brought my healing herbs with me. I thought you might need them. I know how you don't like to talk, but talk to me _mentally_ then, KK?" Shadow jumped as she saw Robin move from her postion.

**_Fair enough. You know me to well, Shadow. What was the thing you wanted me to see?_** Robin asked.

"First, lemme see you're back."

_**But--**_

"No buts! TURN AROUND." Robin sighed and turned. Shadow gasped. Blood was sliding down Robin's back from the bottom of her newly stitched wings. Shadow gulped. She was surprised to see how well stitched they were.

"Did you use magick?" Robin nodded. Shadow stuck some herbs in her mouth, and when she took them out, she stuck pieces of it on Robin's back.

_**Ewww! Was that in your mouth?**_

"Just shut up and deal with it." Shadow snapped, "Have you gotten your electric guitar yet?"

_**No.**_

"Where is it?"

_**I haven't gotten it yet. I can't now with these wings. Can you get it for me?**_

"Yeah. I have to get my bass anyway. Heart got her drum set a while ago. We were thinking of practicing here."

_**OK. Do the guitars come with amps?**_

"Yes. I called to make sure. I told him that if he was lying, then he would be sued by my father: The president." Shadow smiled, "No one except you and Heart believe me when I say that."

_**That's cause I've been to your place before. When I first met you.**_

"Yeah. I called Heart. She'll be here soo--"

"Hellllooooo Robi!" Heart burst into the old house. The lively girl had a purse, and a large grin on her face. I can't believe we're all going to that school together!" Heart jumped around, her nicely cut brown hair bouncing. Heart turned to look at her friends in turn., Her green and purple eyes searching them. Robin wanted to try talking to someone in person.

"What school?" She asked in a hoarse and raspy voice. Shadow and Heart jumped and stared.

_**Sorry. Trying it out.**_

"It's okay. Here, Robin. This is the letter."

_**"Dear Ms. Fielding. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to HOgwarts school of witchccraft and wizardry. You will be starting the last year, since you have the proper skills." What the heck does that mean?**_

"Dunno. But, guess what! I got your guitars! With the amps! Isn't that ho--"

BOOM. The door fell down, and Robin quickly put a black shirt on. The man standing at the doorway was huge. HIs shoulders were broad, and he had a fur coat on. A long shaggy beard covered his face, and a mess of hair hid his head. A boy followed the gaint. The boy had glasses, and a ligtining shaped scar. Much like the japanese scar on Robin's back. Shadow gasped as she saw the scar, and touched her arm, wich held the scar of a snow flake. Heart began to sweat under pressure, and her hand went to her chest. On her collar bone was a scar of a bleeding heart. All three witches had gotten the scar from the very same person: Lord Voldemort. Appartantly, they weren't the only ones. The boy saw them move their hands to their scars and wondered what was wrong. Why were they touching their back, arm and collar bone? It was a mystery.

"H'lo ladies. Glad ter meet ya. I'm rubius Hagrid, The keeper of keys and grounds at hogwarts. And this is young 'Arry Potter. We'll be bringin yer to Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Alex stood up, making sure the two inturders could see the blood on her hands.

_**What do you really want from us, intruders?**_

"What?" Harry Potter stared at robin, "we're here to bring you to Hogwarts. No joke. You got your letters?"

"Yes we did. What about them?" Heart snapped, her three year old, cute voice getting a bad vibe, "What do you want fers?"

"Haha, Heart, you have the cutest voice, it's like a three year olds, bu then you get so angry and sy things like that, and it's so FUNNY cause it sounds like a three year is saying it!" Shadow laughed, patting Heart on the back.

"Um, we're to take you to the school"

"Why"

"Because, you need um, i dunno. Look, my letter said that I was to help you with the aid of Hagrid, OK?" Harry pleaded. Robin looked at him, and read his mind.

_**I will pack. I only have my guitar, amp, candles, cauldron, ritual knife, black cloth, rug, sewing supplies and bowls. But, I will need certain thinkgs once we arrive at this Hogwarts School.**_

"Why do you need those things?"

"For our altar." Shadow said. She nodded, agreeing with Robin. Harry sighed, and wondered what it was with these girls. Why were they so strange? Oh well. HE figured he woiuld find out soon. He head no idea how soon.

"C'mon let's go to London."

"LONDON!"

"Yes."

"BUT WE'RE IN AMERICA! HOW WILL WE GET THERE!"

At Diagon Alley--

**_It says we need a wand. Do we have to get a wand? What if we don't need one?_** Robin asked as they left. And why do we need all this shit?

"Quit your whining. There's a LOT of hot guys here." Heart's eyes traveled over all the guys that walked past. She was certainly eye catching, and got much attention.

"Look, it's nice that you bought us all this stuff, but y'all didn't have to." Shadow smiled. Robin noded, glaring at the wizards who were staring at her wings.

_**Haven't you ever seen a winged person before?**_

The wizards ran away. Harry shook his head.

"Do you have animals?"

"We all have familairs, if thats what you mean. Mine is Kaki." Heart pulled a small white cat out of her purse, and stroked the kitten, "Shadow's is her kitten, Alabi. Robin's is the most interesting: a dragon named Time." The small berry red dragon peeped and poked it's head out of Robin's bags. Harry eyed the dragon.

"Is it safe?"

"What type of question is that? Time can't hurt anyone. Only if someone attacks her will Time actuallt hurt someone besides a bug here and there." Shadow said, speaking for Robin.

"And, about the wands, all wizards and witches need them." Harry said.

_**We don't we just require meditaion. Well I do at least. I still have no complete control over my fire abilities.**_


End file.
